(1) Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is a writing instrument, more specifically, an adapter to hold a writing instrument so that the writing instrument is retractably retained either partially or entirely within the adapter.
(2) Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
Typical pens are sold with caps so that the writing tip may be protected when the pen is not in use for writing. Despite the relative effectiveness in protecting a writing tip, the typical pens with cap have several disadvantages. First, when a user loses the cap of the pen, it becomes difficult for the user to carry the pen in his/her pocket without staining his/her garment. Second, capping and uncapping a typical pen requires a user to use both hands. This is particularly difficult if the user needs to use one hand to hold another object, such as, a clip board. Third, when a cap is lost a user may injure oneself and/or another due to the tip being exposed.
Generally known methods of protecting the writing tip of a pen without using a cap includes using a tractable mechanism so that the ballpoint and the ink filling can be retracted into the body of the pen. For example, clicker pens are commonly used when a push of a button retracts the writing tip. Also, twist-and-retract type of mechanism is also known to move the ink filling and the ballpoint in a longitudinal direction within the outer body of the pen. These types of pens allow a user to retract/extend the ballpoint of the pen using only one hand, while freeing the other hand to perform other tasks. Despite numerous desirable properties, however, retractable pens of these types are typically more expensive than regular pens with caps. Therefore, when businesses make purchasing decisions regarding office supplies, they are likely to purchase regular pens with caps, instead of clicker pens.
There is a continuing need for new ways to protect writing tips of writing instruments in a cost-effective way, to help employees prevent staining of their garment when using regular pens, and more importantly to serve as a safety mechanism from injury.
All referenced patents, applications and literatures are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety. Furthermore, where a definition or use of a term in a reference, which is incorporated by reference herein, is inconsistent or contrary to the definition of that term provided herein, the definition of that term provided herein applies and the definition of that term in the reference does not apply. The invention may seek to satisfy one or more of the above-mentioned desires. Although the present invention may obviate one or more of the above-mentioned desires, it should be understood that some aspects of the invention might not necessarily obviate them.